User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Death Battle Remade - Ezio Auditore da Firenze VS Agent 47
I re wrote a battle! This was the first one I ever wrote and now, it's been improved. Tell me what you think! Description: Edit THE BATTLE OF THE ASSASSINS! Which master of stealth and assassination will win and which one will be stabbed? Interlude: Edit Wiz: Long have assassins been part of the world, either part of an association or they work along. Boomstick: And there are these two bad ass guys to see who is better. Wiz: Like Ezio Auditore da Firenze, the head of the Assassin's Creed series. Boomstick: And Agent 47, the head of the Hitman series. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Edit Wiz: Ezio Auditore da Firenze lived during the time of the Renaissance, and unbeknownst to most historians and philosophers, was the mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins. Boomstick: This guy was so wise and deadly that he was able to achieve that title, like DAMN! Who knew that pulling people into haystacks and stabbing them could get you so far in life. Wiz: Ezio, after learning of his assassin heritage at age 17, and also a few missions commissioned by his higher-ups, Ezio joined a great cause. Boomstick: To stop Hitler! Wiz: Well, Boomstick, not exactly- Boomstick: So Hitler DIDN'T want to achieve a perfect world in their his own image? Hell, according to the story, Hitler was a Templar! Wiz: Well... uhhh... you got me there. But either way, you're close. Ezio joined the cause to stop the Templars and their plan for "World Order". Boomstick: Which sucks since EVERY WORLD LEADER is apparently a Templar, nice job, Ubisoft, you've made a mockery of history. Although, Hitler does make sense-''' Wiz: As an assassin, Ezio is very capable of the ancient techniques. These skills include: *Pick Pocketing *Blending into crowds *Armed and unarmed combat *Alternative/multiple weapon attacks *Stealth/public assassination techniques *Free running '''Boomstick: Ezio, on top of all that, can counter his enemies quickly. Wiz: On top of that, Ezio has MANY weapons that he can use. *Two Hidden Blades *A sword *Throwing knives *Smoke bombs *Short blade *A crossbow *Poison blade *Pistols *Poison darts *Many other items Boomstick: Ezio also knows the legendary Eagle Vision, allowing him to see and track his targets where ever they go. Wiz: But it gets even better. At age 52, Ezio learned Eagle Sense, a heightened form of Eagle Vision. Boomstick: Eagle Sense allows Ezio to know where his target is going to set up an ambush. It goes even further than that! Ezio can track his target by the smell vapors left behind. He can even listen to heartbeats to hear where the target is! Wiz: Ezio is very skilled in hand to hand combat, has taken down much stronger people, and climbing buildings is just a chore to him. Boomstick: With these skills and giant arsenal of weapons, Ezio may be able to sneak the win from good ol' Agent 47. Agent 47: Edit Wiz: Clones. Duplicates of humans. Often they are slaves to others but other times, they are deadly and you should watch out for them. Boomstick: Like Agent 47, the world's deadliest, most discreet, and skilled assassin ever. And you can bet he fucking earned that title. Wiz: Created by Doctor Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer attempting to make the perfect clone who he aimed to be a perfect assassin, and he was happy. Boomstick: If happy means shot in the stomach and then having his neck snapped by his own creation, then yeah, he was happy. Wiz: Agent 47 possesses enhanced physical and mental traits such as strength, speed, reflexes, intelligence, and stamina. Boomstick: Like many other characters in fiction for whatever reason, Agemt 47 has a healing factor. A small one at that, and it's able to heal him from a bullet wound in just three hours. Wiz: 47 has many skills, such as: *Stealth *Expert understanding in the field of disguises *Run from building to building with minimum effort *Expert driver *Trained in armed and unarmed combat *Knows how to use his environment to his advantage *Detailed analysis of human nature and anatomy Boomstick: And for this fight, we're giving his bare essential weapons. Wiz: These weapons include: *Fiber Wire *Combat Knife *Silverballers *Kazo TRG *Agency HX UMP *M4 *SPAS 12 *RU-AP mines Boomstick: He has a shotgun, yeah! Wiz: Agent 47 was created to kill his targets, the only reason he was even created. Boomstick: However, he has lost before to Clone Number 6, but he did kill that bastard later. Wiz: All in all, Agent 47 maybe be able to take down Ezio like any other kill. Death Battle: Edit The times seemed to have merged together, New York City and late 15th century Rome and its citizens mingle a lot. Ezio is shown climbing up a building and he reaches the top. He looks around the streets for something-or someone. The point of view goes through his eyes: he is using Eagle Sense. He spots his target, a young man, probably in his 20s. Meanwhile, across the way, Agent 47 is eyeing the same target on a one story building. Ezio leaps off the building and falls into a haystack. Agent 47 jumps down and trails the target. Ezio landing in the haystack gets the target's attention. As he looks into the haystack, Ezio grabs him, shanks him with the hidden blade, and drags him into the haystack. Of course, everyone keeps walking because someone being killed and pulled into a haystack is normal, right? Not for Agent 47. Ezio jumps out of the haystack and walks down a alleyway, just another kill. He stops for a second and quickly turns around, cutting a Fiber Wire in half. Agent 47 is then kicked away and then points at Ezio. Agent 47: You stole my kill! Ezio: Che cosa? Agent 47: I'm tired of these fucking time streams merging. Ezio: No davvero, che cosa? Agent 47: Time to die, Italian! Ezio: Che cazzo sta succedendo? FIGHT! Agent 47 pulls out a gun and Ezio dodges behind a dumpster and Agent 47 fires multiple times and when he gets close, Ezio pushes the dumpster towards him and Agent 47 pushes back, it becomes a war of who push the dumpster over the other. Ezio climbs on top of the dumpster as it goes sailing behind him and he attempts to perform an assassinate on Agent 47. Of course it fails, and the two begin to fist fight, leading out to the street and causing many people to flee. Ezio gets the upper hand and kicks his adversary towards a car and 47 sprawls onto the hood. Ezio leaps at him with hidden blades out and luckily 47 got his combat knife out in time and began to block the blows. They slashed at each other for a while before the Assassin was cut on the arm and then kicked down. Ezio quickly got up to see that Agent 47 was climbing up a building, so he pulled out a crossbow and fired at him, but 47 dodged the arrow just in time and continued to climb. Ezio sighed and chased after the Clone and quickly made it to him and pulled out a sword and chopped at his ankles, cutting just the skin and not the achilles heel. Ezio climbs to the very top and points his crossbow downwards at the Clone amd it missed barely. Agent 47 finally got to the top of the building and low and behold, there were many piles of leaves for a man to slide on into and hide. 47 begins to poke around at the pokes the bushes with a knife until his hand was grabbed and Ezio leaped out and through 47 into the bush and attempted to assassinate hi mi nthere. 47 blocks the blow and throws him off of the building, landing in a haystack. Agent 47 climbs down after him and then he leaps into the haystack after him. Ezio gets up off of a bench and pulls out his adversary and punches him towards the street. 47 pulls out his Shotgun and fires multiple times, but somehow, Ezio dodges and disarms 47, in which the latter punches him into a hotel lobby. Agent 47 runs towards the lobby to fight his adversary. Ezio gets up and is punched towards an elevator. 47 and Ezio lock fists, each attempting to over power the other. Ezio kicks 47 and then throws down a smoke bomb before he slips away. 47 attempts to look through the thick smoke for Ezio, however it comes to no avail. Ezio stabs him with a hidden blade, injuring the Agent but luckily 47 grabs a hold of Ezio and throws him towards the stairs. Agent 47 fires his Silverballers at Ezio, who is climbing up to the roof. Ezio points his own pistols downwards and then fires at the Agent. Finally, a Silverballer bullets grazes Ezio's shoulder. Ezio stops for a second but runs faster. 47, mad that nothing really happened, pulls out his machine gun and sprays all ammo at Ezio, a few bullets grazing his shoulder like before. Ezio makes it to the roof as 47 attempts to shoot him with a sniper rifle, however, it misses. 47 gets to the roof and fires at Ezio, however the gun clicks. He tries with all his other guns and they all click too. Ezio pulls out a short blade and 47 pulls out his combat knife. They clash, each blocking the others blow. Eventually, Ezio slashes 47's midsection while 47 does the same to Ezio's midsection. They resume clashing until they both swipe each other's eyes, blinding the both of them. 47 swings wildly while Ezio keeps his cool and doges behind the Clone and stabs him in the back with a poison blade. 47 slashes behind him and Ezio dodges before he shoots the Agent in the torso with a pistol shot. Agent 47 grabs hold of Ezio and stabs him with the knife, causing Ezio to scream in pain and kick the agent away. Quickly, the poison takes affect over the Agent and he slowly sinks to his knees as Ezio stabs him in the forehead with a hidden blade. Ezio: Requiescat in pace, bastardo. KO! Ezio leaps off of the hotel, landing in the same haystack as before as Ezio's corpse becomes victim to being shat on by pigeons. Results: Edit Boomstick: HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN? Wiz: While Agent 47 possessed better long ranged weapons and better physical qualities than Ezio, Ezio is more strategic, intelligent, has a larger array of weapons, and has arguably taken down people like Agent 47 before. Boomstick: And it didn't help that of all people, Ezio can predict his opponents moves no matter who they are. Wiz: That is correct. Even if Agent 47 could have gone stealth mode, Ezio could have found him due to the Eagle Sense and it's abilities to allow the user to find the heartbeats of the target and their scent trails. Boomstick: Looks like Ezio stole away the win from good ol' 47 Wiz: The winner is Ezio Auditore da Firenze Category:Blog posts